I was no Imprint
by Buggsydee
Summary: A faceless lover destine to walk a lonely road. A broken wolf woven with fate to follow a set path. A cruel risk she doesn't have a choice but to take. A Tiny one shot about Embry Call. Rated M for very mild language & sexual references.


**A/N- A small one shot coming in at a not so hefty three pages ;) It was just an idea that came into my head that I couldn't get rid of, I suppose it could go further but I'm rubbish. So it probably wont.**

**I'm just so glad to have something posted… FINALLY ! Even if it is pitifully short. **

**REVIEW ! Tell me what you think. If there's any mistakes let me know.**

She was full tonight; her lunar glow bright and elegant, her ghostly presence dominating the dark sky. Silver fingers feathered the ground, the naked trees and the fallen leaves. Ashy colours moved with the December wind. She was cold in her lingering touch but beautifully so, like clear diamonds and crystallised ice. The moon, she hung high. High with pride and confidence. She hung high with self-righteousness and pulsed at her strongest.

It was late and shadows dance behind me as I watched the tree line, the moon my light. The windowsill was cold with damp and my bare legs pimpled with the chill. Under that delicious glow I watched but saw nothing.

He wasn't there but then I already knew that. The continuous hollow thud deep in my chest already told me that. The sting of my sleep deprived eyes also hinted.

Embry Call was avoiding me.

I hurt. I ached. Indescribable pain surged everywhere. Pain that made no sense when I felt so hollow and empty. I was angry and stricken with misery so thick I couldn't see myself ever paddling out.

Pathetic, it had only been two days. Then again I never claimed to be a strong women.

Too dependent, always too dependent.

Maybe it was my bare feet and the way the rough ground scraped and scuffed them, or maybe it was the frosty breeze bitterly biting at my legs and exposed arms, but the haze that brought me outside was snatched away. It didn't matter, either way I found myself walking in the dead of night, the middle of winter, to a familiar home with no desire to turn back.

Shivering fiercely and spooked by the phantom sounds of the night, my walk turned brisk.

Padded falls of fury paws, huffs of agitated breaths and grumbles of frustration soon met my side but that wolf was not mine. The beast stepped out in front of me and between chattering teeth I told him where to go. Away from me. Away from my dwindling determination.

I huffed. He stayed to the tree line.

The weathers frigidness had me numb when I got there and the sight of dark windows and sleepy faded wood greeted me. Climbing the wooden porch steps, my body still quaked with the cold and my limbs still trembled with the low temperature. It had to be below freezing and I wasn't wearing anything remotely suitable for such a climate.

A whine echoed from behind me and I looked over my shoulder. The wolf was still there; calling me out on my crazy actions, begging me to get somewhere warm but ultimately warning me. A warning that Embry would be pissed at my impulsion and irrational visit. Maybe his limbs would even shake with fury, a tremble that would appear much like mine.

I was sure of one thing and one thing only; It didn't matter because even if Embry Call didn't want me, didn't want to be around me, had had enough of me, the large tempered wolf would never hurt me. Angry quaking limbs or not.

I made my way to the door. I needed answers and, if it was what he truly wanted, closure to an unjust end. My chest splintered at the mere thought.

His house was cool, a type of cool saved for the summer, but I knew it'd be just right for him. I walked down the hall, the creaking floorboards and my chatting teeth the only sound in the darkened house. It was small, but then all houses in La Push were small, so it didn't take long until I was stood outside his room. The wooden door was ajar and as I stood as still I was able to I could hear the most wonderful sound.

Embry's soft breathing.

I smiled and cautiously pushed open the door.

He was restlessly sleeping, the sight of his twisting body and fisted hands pulled down a deep frown between my brows and my smile disappeared. The sheets were milky with that tasty moon glow but distressed and knotted around Embry. His soft breathing changed to fitful whines.

On his side, his chest bare with its golden hum, I could see muscles jump between his shoulder blades. See the way his hair was sticky and damp at the nape of his neck. As soundlessly as possible I padded around to the other side of the bed, my eyes landing on a worried scowl.

My baby was troubled.

Knelt and leant over those wrinkled sheets and I reached for him. Fingers absently tracing the thick bands of muscle flexing lightly in his neck, I watched him as his scowl evened out and his nostrils began to flare. I noticed my mistake too late. He always said my scent was a unique mix of the most sweetest of things. A scent that was all me.

His eyes flung open and a hot clammy hand seized mine at his neck. My breath caught in a startled pause, my lips parted and my eyes widened in a cautious stance. Deep angry brown locked with honey coned hazel, I waited for it to start.

Was this when he began his growling tirade and told me to go home? To leave him alone?

I wouldn't let it happen.

Wrenching my hand free, I dived onto the bed and wriggled under the warm sheets.

"I'm not going." My voice shook as I buried my face deep into that tantalising sweet nook of his shoulder and neck. My body, still trembling, plastered against his.

He didn't say anything for a minute, only hissed as I squeezed my feet between his legs and lay my icy fingers along his dimpled stomach. An annoyed grumble rumbled in his chest as he wrapped a lean heated hand around my bare thigh.

"Its below freezing outside!" he growled quietly into my hair and I was right, he began to shake lightly. "What were you thinking?" He sounded mad but his hand stroked caringly, erasing the chilled pimples on my thigh.

"That I wouldn't let you avoid me any longer." I stated.

He sighed, defeated, and his shaking ceased. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"You're lying."

Silence.

I shuffled closer against Embry's flushed skin as the silence lingered.

"I'm still angry with you" he said avoiding me and my question. "You've done some pretty stupid things but this has to rank with the highest."

"Sorry."

"Do you know what it does to me? When you do shit like this. It scares the hell out of me."

"I just- I need answers Em. You cant just stop showing up all of a sudden and expect me to accept it. Where have you been? Why have you been gone?"

Tears welled and my hot breath puffed raggedly against his skin.

"Look." His voice was soft, his head turned in towards me. "why don't we get some sleep. Its late. We'll talk in the morning baby, I promise."

But I hadn't come over in the middle of the night chilled to the bone to talk in the morning. I wanted to talk now.

"Embry! Please!" I begged.

He heaved a sigh and stalled, rolling us over onto his back. Me, I rested against his moving chest so contempt in appearance but teetering on the edge inside.

"I'm scared." he said.

I looked up at him to see his eyes glistening and the line of his lips tight.

"I'm scared because you're not my imprint."

My tears spilled when they really shouldn't have. I already knew this. I'd already cried for this.

"I'm terrified because I'm going to hurt you, I can feel it, its going to happen. I thought maybe if we stop now things wont be so bad but I couldn't do it. I was going to come see you in the morning.

"Baby I love you so much. I want to worship you in everyway possible, I want to make a home with you, call you my wife, make lots of babies but I shouldn't. I couldn't. It wouldn't be fare on you. Not when it could all be for nothing."

"You feel like this yet you waste time by hiding away. Avoiding me."

A single salted tear pebbled down his cheek. I reached up and slowly swiped it away, my thump rested on the apple of his cheek.

"Em I love you too and I am well aware of the fact that I'm not your imprint. Its fucked up but I want you. We knew the risk when we got into this. _I _knew this risk." I emphasised.

Crawling up his chest, my head hovering above his, I pecked his lips. Then because I hadn't felt him this way for days I did it again only this time I lingered.

"I'm so sorry." he told me. "I already hurt you didn't I?"

I nodded, kissed him again and hummed against his thick lips. His hands responded and he caught me around the waist, fingers rubbing and massaging sensually.

"Promise me a couple things Em?" I asked my breath fanning his face. "Promise me you'll never do this again. Promise me you'll stay with me until _she_ comes. Promise me you'll love me at least a little after _she_ does. Promise me you'll still be there."

"I promise."

It wasn't nearly enough but then I already knew there was an expiry date with me and the man I loved so much. The end was guaranteed from the start confusingly enough when I was sure he was my soul mate. Not _hers._

I was flipped and pressed into the mattress. Embry smothered me in muttered words of affection and loving pecks of his lips. I giggled as the shadowy scruff on his chin tickled the sensitive hollow of my neck. The hollow in my chest ever present only less echoic with the warmth and fuzziness building in my stomach.

"You'll always be mine. You have to be." His voice was raw and sent a shiver down my spine.

"You eyes. Let me see your eyes," I said and looked up into them, their dark glassy brown swimming with emotion. My hand once again came up to rest on his cheek. "I always want to see your eyes." It may be my last look.

Embry touched me then, he made me sweat and clench, I loved it. He tasted me next, worshiping me like he promised. He made me writher and pant, I adored it. He entered me soon after, skin brushing against skin, sensations gathering in a heated flurry. He made me explode and feel a thousand emotions.

I cherished it.

Naked and wrapped up in strong arms, my eyes began to droop as sleep crawled its way over my body. Warm, safe and with the man I couldn't possibly deny, I fell away with his words.

"I love you baby girl."

Morning came and I awoke toasty and warm. My cheek was pressed against a heaving bare chest. I should have known. His heart was racing too fast, its pumps at an angry tempo. There was another sound in the room, the sound of a foreign breath, another person. I opened my eyes.

"Embry wake up you shit head. I've got- Whoa hey fuck face… bathrooms the next one." Quil smirked from where he skidded to a stop in the door way, behind a beautiful face.

"Ah we didn't mean to interrupt anything brah. Thought id…" he broke off and his chuckle died.

Eyes had connected. Lives had shifted.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

_She _had come.

Like the moon I orbited away into darkness, but unlike the moon there was no night time for me to thrive. I was faceless and encased in black for eternity.

I was no imprint.

**A/N- Even though its tiny please still review. Would like to know what you think. **

**My bad if there was any mistakes… let me know and I'll correct them ;)**

**Thanks for reading x x**


End file.
